


Trident's End | A Dreamnoblade kingdom fanfiction

by technicallyjake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Falling In Love, Fantasy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love, M/M, Minecraft, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sapnap Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is yearning, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), These fuckers are fucking around, This Is STUPID, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur soot will be a dick, mcyt - Freeform, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyjake/pseuds/technicallyjake
Summary: Clay was a stupid bitch and did an ancient trick with an enderpearl and a trident with riptide. Fucker flew so fucking far, he landed in the middle of the arctic and scuffed the statue of Philza while he's there.Techno is pissed. So fucking pissed.I'll give it a better summarry soon, but for now, just have this
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Clay huffed as he limped at the foot of the statue, his trident stuck on the wing of it's person. It was hard to tell with the headache coming from the concussion he suffered, his eyes blurred as he was left in a fuzz on what had happened to him. He could barely stay conscious from the impact.

Snow...?

It fell on him so softly, like angel dust. A simple breath blew them away.

After a short moment, he was able to sit up with the back of his neck feeling so, so cold. An unusual feeling for someone who has only ever lived in such a sunny place. Something he expected to will never have experienced in his lifetime.

.

.

He looked down at his freezing arms, ‘Fucking cold.’

Rubbing against his blouse under his armor and quickly crawling from the Statue, certainly and at the least freaked that the experience was even happening in real time. His eyes scanned the area in interest of warmth, not wanting to be consumed by what was often called Hypothermia, death by freezing.  
He took a peak back at the statue, shaped one of a winged man in a sort-of, tuck in cloth that wrapped over each other with a belt. His hair long and with the stubble that chiseled into the stone, the dude looked pretty old. He didn’t study it for long, but he did certainly notice an oddly shaped heart that he was holding over Clay’s head. From surroundings, he concluded he must’ve landed in the town square of an abandoned town, or at least one that was hibernating with how cold it’s gotten from his looking and turning. Gritting his teeth in a moment of panic, he rushed to one of the abandoned homes to shelter in.

“What happened...” he whispered to himself in thought, he laid down by a table, looking through books. If he recollects and didn’t become crazy, he’s.. A knight. From his cold armor that he took off due to the temperature, and if this is read correctly, A knight of Gregon. Gregon being a kingdom ruled in the sunny parts of the world, which was closer to the South East, a nice middle-area that isn’t tropical nor a freezing hell like in the Northern parts of the world.

Wait.

What was a knight of Gregon doing so far away in the North? In the deep North furthermore?

This isn’t right at all. He shouldn’t be here, he should be training with his fellow knights, like Nicholas! or Darryl! While being watched by the monarch George! Weren’t they training with tridents and it started to rain? And George handed him an enchanted Trident, in his dumb British voice, “Oooh this trident has been passed on generations and generations “, Nick snatched it and then flew through the air?

Oh yeah.

Then Nick handed him the trident while George protested and tried to grab the trident back,

“Y’know, you can probably fly a lot further if you throw an ender pearl while flying?” Darryl chuckled, chiming in with joy as he watched the two fuck around, George protested, “Don’t give them ideas! I was showing it as an example! Not as a toy!”

“Oh c’mon King Goggy, I’m sure you can borrow it to me and your most loved knights.”  
“Yeah, your highness, aren’t kings supposed to serve his citizens?”

The 4 continued to banter as George tried to snatch the trident from Clay who only passed it back and forth with Nick, “Fly further you say?” Clay asked Darryl, seeming curious and unbothered by the highness orders. “Yeah! I read in a book that it would help greatly with travelling, might be pretty cool to see you fly in the sky- “  
“CLAY! CATCH!” Nick yelled, throwing the trident and as well as a pearl, “Try it!”

“,,”

Clay smiled, catching and without hesitating flew up in the air and hit his throw towards the north, off the opposite of the castle, his stunt making him catch a glimpse of the others mid-air.

He winked.

.

.

“I guess that explains it,,” he sighed to himself, continuing to rummage through the old resident’s things with a hint of desperation. No flint. He’s going to fucking die and it’s going to be Nick’s fault for telling him to throw an ender pearl while flying with a trident. God damnit, when he told Nick the two were going to die one day and it’ll likely be his fault, he wasn’t actually serious. His head snapped, realising something else.

What about the king? George? The heirloom?

So many thoughts raced in his mind, he wasn’t ready to die yet. He was absolutely too fucking young to die, he just hit 21 for fucks sake! He rubbed the palms of his hands against his face, looking around and baffled with how many things he… never got to do or say while he was in Gregon.

Much less tell his friends goodbye, or-

_This was no time to panic, it was but his best choice isn’t to panic, He’s made it this far in life, he sure as hell can find a way to survive and get back to Gregon, he can come back to his family, his home, his friends, safely. Hell, maybe with some of the other houses he can even find something, or with,,_

“The Trident!” He jumped, a fucking genius idea. Sure he might die in an ocean while he’s on the way, get tired performing fucking maneuvers in the air, or even just break the thing. But it wasn’t time to doubt himself, he just started to run out of the rundown home, out the door.  
Hopping over a fence and running towards the statue, pebbles of the smooth stone lay on the ground as nothing stuck out from it. As in, Trident gone.

Trident is gone. George’s trident gone. Poof. Nothing.

The statue of the angel standing tall with the cracks of it still remaining on it’s left wing, it’s smile never fading as Clay’s faltered like a nonsensical gag in a sitcom show. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ It was just there! It shouldn’t have disappeared like that! Unless-

…

He eyed his surroundings, scanning the market square with careful viewing. There’s a guy, dressed in no armor at all, in the middle of a warzone. In front of Phil, does he not know manners? At All? Poor Phil had just taken a trident to the wing, and he’s just standing there, looking around so suspiciously, and yet he missed the one standing just a few steps from him, maybe he’s truly become something inhumane?

Techno stepped closer, his warm blue parka keeping him warm, his worn leather boots barely making a crunch against the snow. He scrunched his nose when the idiot finally turns around, a good 5 inches taller and holding a bloodied red axe? Without thought, the guy ran with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

…

The brute followed behind, chasing after Clay as he put his good, gifted and desperate brain to use, using branches to swing at his assailant, running past with his eyes only focused on moving forward and away from,, that THING.

It was fucking hideous! It had tusks growing from his lips, bloodshot red eyes! And with the axe, this was some kind of Scooby dooby doo villain that was chasing him down, and this time, it was an actual monster.

_Think Clay! Think!-_

A hand grabbed him by the neck.

His life flashed before his eyes. His legs dangled, only a few inches from the floor. His breath ragged and desperate as he whimpered softly from the sudden weakness, this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. His legs kicked back at I, nothing hit.

He wrestled against the air, his hands grabbing at the thing wrapped on his neck.

This isn’t how he wants to go. This isn’t okay.

Not like this.

Please.

Let go,,

“Please,, !”

He cried, choked on words. Gasping for air, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He can’t even think, did the blood to his brain get cut off? Did he lose consciousness? Is he even anymore?

He closed his eyes, soon feeling cold snow against his face, words flying into his ears and yet spilling to his sides as blood dripped on him, but it wasn’t his. Heavy breathing over him as snow crunched from under the other’s knees. Aggravated. Greedy and Hungry. Snarling and hissing, even. The only word that crossed the freckled knight as he took the last minutes of this was, Why?

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a gremlin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend has informed me that rich text is a thing and im pissed!!!! /j

_I’m not answering all that, sure as hell not answering all that and more._

Techno grumbled, rubbing away the blood that leaked from his tusks, wiping it away despite his exhaustion getting to him. This isn’t what he quite imagined when catching someone that was running away from him, or at least, _hoped_ to not happen. It’s been so long since he’s had more than,,,

He leaned down, wanting to apologize for the sudden attack but, on further look, he was unconscious. Asleep. Probably due to being choked out by a large piglin shapeshifter that, may or may not be bleeding from his tusks.  
His hands grabbed at the other’s hair, wanting to drag the weak one to his base of operations. He flinched. If he grabbed him by the arm or the leg, he’ll likely injure him more,, he’ll have to carry the other one in his arms if he wants to preserve the weak human and make him fix their old Philza statue. It was practically a relic, and more importantly, one of the things Techno has to remember the old man by. He’d be so upset at Techno if he were to possibly harm it,,, anymore than he already did.

Hoisting him up, he travelled down a gravel path road, snow being only recently shoveled. Lights illuminated the scenery in a rather melancholic tone, any plants refused to grow in the harsh cold, much less crops and food that came with the scenic white rain that fell on the two. Techno needed to remind himself to keep the human warm whilst holding him, since temperatures like these were only natural for someone who was raised in this mess. Temperatures as cold as 0° for the human were probably freezing, more torturous for them than Techno could imagine as told by Phil.

The door opened with a sad creak, placing him down beside the unlit fireplace and, after shaking the snow off his coat, he threw it on the other in hopes of it warming the creature under his clothes while Techno went and grabbed a bunch of firewood for livable temperatures.

.

.

…

Clay swore he dreamed of the afterlife, filled with hot babes, George, Nick and Darryl around him, telling him he’ll be missed and that his little sister will be taken care of in the wake of his death. After all, she did just lose her older brother right?

_Wait._

He felt warm.

Like, fuzzy and warm.

Cuddled up in a rather warm fur coat, nearby a fireplace and pure, sweet silence. Sweet from the fact he felt like he just woke up from a long tiresome nap to a warmer, much nicer place. Like when you sleep on the couch and you wake up the next morning. This resulted in him having the most comfortable and yet horrifyingly calm reactions yet.

He’s still alive and he’s been kidnapped by a beast. What kind of beast? He can’t tell.

This is honestly an abnormal situation he never thought he’d end up in, especially the fact he’s a knight that’s just- drafted to serve and die for and to the monarchy. Expected to live a normal life if the current King doesn’t do anything dumb and initiate a war in his time of service. It didn’t bother Clay at all honestly, as long as he can support his family and stay by his friend’s side, he wouldn’t mind losing a leg or an arm for that.

But now was a different situation, a different set of morals needs to be used and,, certainly a new way to think and work with to get up and look around the room. Learn about his situation, and if he’s lucky, not end up eaten by a cannibal of some sort. If it was even close to human.  
Taking the coat onto his person, he soon climbed onto his legs after a few slow rise and stumble. Wincing in slight pain at his concussion and the pain on his knees. He must’ve landed on them when that beast dropped him. _No wonder they hurt like a bitch._ He cursed to himself as he began to stumble across the room with a wondering thought, his eyes landing momentarily at the many brewing stands and chests that held potions Clay wondered were dangerous.

Spruce wood. A lot of spruce. He took notice of the dark notes that were present in the floorboards and furniture that were pushed to the corner, they looked old and creaky with one of the four chairs being noticeably bigger than the others.  
An odd banner draped from the front of the door, shaped like a flag of sort that Clay concluded that belonged to a human this,, thing ate.

The cushions of the couch in the corner felt stiff and untouched, if Clay picked it up and ignored the dust, he could probably use it as an attack weapon with how much it feels to rocks.  
The walls seem to be worn down yet intact, the water puddles that built up at the front door coming from the melted snow marked the wooden floorboards with faint footprints made of water. _So he wears shoes?_

He opened up a chest near him, unlabeled bottles of potions, golden carrots, books that glistened in an odd and enchanting manner, roses? A few more potions that were sectioned off from the other ones, a few packets of dye that dusted Clay’s fingers when he opened them and,, Gold? Like. Actual Gold.

Gold bars tucked away in the back of the chest like a useless item. It wasn’t fake either, it was firm and yet Clay knew he can mold this if he had the items for it. This would cost a fortune back at home! He wasn’t money-driven, sure. But, the thought of buying a special something for Nick and Darryl sparked a smile on his lips.  
He tucked it into the fur coat, the cold shiny metal tucked against his skin warmed up within the confines of the coat, his greedy hands soon pulling away and closing the chest. He still needed to find out where in North he was, where the George’s trident is and,, What would surely happen if he were to say, stumble upon the beast.

Clay’s breath hitched, a hand reached up to his neck and rubbing where he had laid his hands on,, No. he won’t stumble upon that fucking thing. Nowhere near and nowhere in sight.

.

.

…

His back thrusted as the axe came down at the log positioned in front of him, chopping it up in half and letting it fall on it’s back. That should probably be enough for the month or so, he should start heading back with the wood before the human gets back up on his feet and going through his stuff.  
He’s learned that it’s just human nature to go through his stuff.

A certain child taught him that, as well as younger brother and creator of the world, his world. A sigh escaped his lips as he began to carry the wood back home, putting the wood in a pile and carrying it with ropes tied around him, keeping the wood steady for the trip back home.  
He thinks back to the human he took back home, how he almost killed it from these bunch of voices.  
“Why can’t you guys keep quiet like I told you all?” He sighed, speaking to the voices that whispered so torturously at him. “Blood for the blood god? Seriously? I haven’t even heard that said inn so long, and you guys started to chant it like you wanted me to kill the first person I’ve seen in like, years!” Though his words were sharp and critical, he wasn’t that angry, his tone rather baffled. I guess this is what he gets for relying on his voices in capturing the human.

He stopped thinking about the absurdity of his situation at the age of 7, knowing how no one else really heard voices like him, it stopped affecting him so much. They sometimes became his only comfort and companions; it’s how he’s lived for the last 3 years alone. In isolation.  
As he made way towards the front door, he can sense that the human was already awake, probably walking around the room and looking through his shit. He opened the door and was met with no one in sight. Walking inside, he dropped the logs by the couch and started to craft a campfire to warm up the sleepy cabin. If he warms the house up, the gremlin would probably come out in search of the source of the heat.

“Give me the trident.”  
Speak of the devil! They were behind him, pointing a whole sword at the back of the piglin with a shakey hand, hoping to himself that Techno wouldn’t notice. Techno got up, turning around to face the disrespectful creature, “No,”

He yanked the sword by the blade, cutting into his hand and throwing it away to the other side of the room. They reacted quickly with widened eyes, ready to turn around and scram as Techno yanked him by the scalp.

.

.

…

“Stay. I brought firewood.”

What?! So it can cook him?! No way! Clay wouldn’t hesitate to scram if he wasn’t being pulled by the hair, his eyes closing tightly as he expected a hit to his gut or something. He braced for this thing to throw him into a corner of the room or tie him up to gut him or- “You’re an unruly guest, aren’t you? Just sit still so I can put you down and start up the fire.” The beast spoke even more, not sounding like a beast and more of,, a big hideous human.

“,, why do you sound like that? “ Clay stuttered, his voice rather dry. He sounded all monotone and raspy, human but,, cold. Like the temperature cold. “Wow, can’t believe the first human I meet in years and he’s judging me by how I sound.”  
Clay doesn’t know how to feel. This doesn’t feel so much like a deathly situation. This feels like he’s been kidnapped just to be nurtured back to health, a complete 180° of what he needed to experience yesterday,,

When they let go of his head and set him down like a cat, Clay rubbed his neck and looked around once more. House plants, thrown together décor of different tastes in the living room with just a giant, long haired giant crouched in front of a fireplace to light it up, for him. He actually started to feel bad that he threatened the beast. His senses were still on alert, but they weren’t even attacking him.  
“,, Why?”

“Why what?”  
It didn’t look back to answer Clay, getting the campfire lit up and soon feeding a log or two to warm up the place. His body language seemed to stiffen when Clay finally pressed further. “Why did you let go of my neck?”

“Ooh, it’s like I didn’t want to kill you.”

“Well, why don’t you want to kill me?”

“What am i? Some kind of monster?”

“Yeah?”

They looked up at Clay, annoyed at his answer. He was no monster. “Well. What do monsters eat huh?” They got up, challenging the other’s views in a slight tone. Clay seemed to back away at the sudden shift in mood, “Er,, Not humans?”  
He offered an apologetic smile, his hands held up as they shifted from beast to human. “I’m a shapeshifter, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to shapeshift into a corpse now, would you?”

“No.”  
Clay frowned, “,, Sorry.” He apologized, his eyes shifting away despite wanting to just complain and fight,, Them. He didn’t even know their name, pronouns even less. If it’s,, human, or at least some form of human, He’d have a name right?

The silence built up wasn’t that comfortable anyways, “Who are you?”  
He asked, “Where is this? Why’d you grab me by the neck if you didn’t want to kill me? Where’s the trident that was on the statue? Why are you keeping me alive? And uh,”  
Shit, he doesn’t how to phrase this really. And from how they reacted earlier, Clay can only assumed he won’t react well at the last question.  
“,, What are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if some of the readers have noticed, but if theres a ... the pov has switched ok? :)

“You ask a lot of questions.”  
He stepped back from the human.

“That’s not a very good trait, especially for someone with no armor. Didn’t you like? Call me a monster earlier?”  
He pointed out, turning back to the campfire and lighting the fire ablaze despite the rude questions that Techno was given, being called monster after he chopped up all this wood for the human. “I used to be human, I got cursed.”  
His tone was calm, getting up and reaching for a hand cloth to wipe the soot from his hands, “The old residents used to call me Techno. For Technoblade.”

“Techno,, blade? What? They named you after a sword?”

“Don’t- Don’t. My dad was a good dad, Okay? terrible at naming. But a good dad.”  
He chuckled, his back leaning against one of his chests, trying to think of more answers to entertain his guest while they were in his home. It was only tradition, Phil would not hesitate to hold Techno in a choke hold if he would lay a finger on a guest or, any creature for that matter.  
“We’re both in the Antarctic Empire, My cabin.”

“Your cabin?”

“Have you seen any other residents?”

“No.” He shook his head, but an accusatory smile arise.  
“But I did see my trident disappear.”

“Oh, that’s you?”  
Techno asked, his head raised up as he stared the male down. “So you admit you damaged a relic of mine? You don’t care if it’s given you like, a bad omen? Or if a dude walks by and sees you damaging it?”

“What?! I didn’t do it on purpose-“

“Excuses, Excuses! You just admitted to property damage!”

“NO!-“ The human seemed to crack a smile, his hand rubbing back his hair. His eyebrows furrowed in thought for a response or a tally at Techno. “Can’t I have my trident back at least?”

“Well. Let’s see.”  
Techno opened a chest on the further right. His hands careful to pull it out and not stab himself with it as he held it. “Is your name Gregon?”

“No. It’s Sir Clay OF Gregon, thank you.” Clay, ehy?

“Gregon is a kingdom? Since when? I don’t recall any monarchies or governments forming nearby. I even did a scout around the area recently, Clay.” Technoblade studied the trident, enchanted finely with Riptide III,, He rubbed against the sharp ends. Channeling, as well as Impaling. This was a good trident, not many can be made like these. “No way,, This can’t be yours.”

“What? Jealous?” Clay chuckled, though something was definitely up. Techno can sense it, “Why not? A knight of a prestigious kingdom can’t have nice things?”

“No. More as,, This belongs to royalty. A noble. A king, even. See the handle? It’s been handled with care, there’s bit of gold that’s been etched in, the durability is good as well, barely used. If you’re truly a knight, this thing would be a lot more used than treasured.”  
Techno pointed out. And, as a bonus, a former royal can tell when he’s in the presence of another royal. This guy was nowhere near pristine, cocky and brash? Yeah. But royal? No.

“Alright alright- It belongs to the king, a good friend of mine!-”

“And I assume you stole it? Flying with the trident and crash landing into the statue.”

“What? No. I’m not a thief!- My friend Nick passed the trident to me with a pearl while at practice, and I just threw the pearl while-“

“Your friend is a thief?”

“Can you stop cutting me off?!”

“You both are thieves, I see.” Techno said sarcastically, Clay sighing as he yanked the trident from him.

“Me and Nick were at practice WITH the king, Darryl suggested I use an ender pearl while we used the trident, something about flying super far, and bam. I didn’t mean to break your statue or whatever, I’m just lost.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s fine, figured since you looked about confused as hell when I saw you standing in front of Phil.”

“Phil?”

“The statue.” Techno clarified, “He’s something of a god here, the wings didn’t tell you?”

“You talk about him like he’s your buddy-buddy.” Clay chuckled, but only received a hand ruffling his hair as Techno got up once more. Chucking another log into the fireplace, “What else did you ask again?”

Clay took a minute to remember what he asked, the conversation really had sidetracked and he was having trouble remembering. God, he hated his lack of attention span. “Uh, Why am I still,, alive?”

“Because you were given life.”

“No- I mean, Why are you keeping me alive? Why haven’t you killed me for stabbing your god or something?”

“Can- Can’t a man just be nice without ulterior motives? Besides, the gods consider killing guests to be a condemnable offence. These parts of the world are considered MY territory, so if I were to say,” He looked the boy up and down, causing Clay to shake, “Kill you. It’d just be a bad omen.”

“Comforting.”

 _Snort._  
The two started to laugh, Techno soon taking his turn to quiz Clay himself, keep the conversation going, y’know? He still wanted to know more about the human, he’s only really met like,, 3. “What’s Kingdom of Gregon? Where are you guys located?”

“It’s one of the most powerful kingdoms, in like, the world? Coords are about -4000, 20, -6523. Maybe you shou-“ Clay got cut off by the nervous brute, his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of lands spanning THAT far.”

“That’s,, awfully far. You do realize we’re,, 600, 32, 5.?”

“What?!” Clay jumped, gripping the cushion below him as he leaned forward. “You’re lying. I was JUST in Gregon. There’s no way I’m THAT far away from home.” He hissed, standing up and letting the fur coat fall back. “You can’t seriously tell me we are at 600. That’s,, That’s a 4000 block difference!”

Clay kept ranting, refusing to believe Techno as the piglin waited before sternly calling his name. “Clay.”

“We aren’t at at 600. You’re lying.”

“Clay. Clay. It’s okay.”

“No! You’re probably planning to kill me you monster!”

“CLAY.”

The knight were already in a fighting stance. Clay pointing his trident at him, and Techno standing firm and tall. Unbothered by the weapon pointed at him, in his own home. This isn’t good at all. He’s not budging. Wished Phil was here, The man knew more about this than Techno ever could, he can probably tell them how to prove it was 4000 blocks away from Gregon.

Technoblade wasn’t known for de-escalation!

He was known for wars! Blood! Death!

“I can prove it to you,, If you just,, Put that down.”

“I’ll put it down when you can prove it.”

“Fine.” He sighed, this is so not cash money.

.

.

Ideas on how to figure out where they are in the world? Hire a Cartographer. Don’t know one or you’re a Piglin Shapeshifter living in isolation in the remains of the Antarctic Empire? Be the Cartographer.  
Technoblade soon pointed at the Cartography table, “If I may speak.”

“Yeah?” Clay asked, with the Trident pointed at his gut.

“I have a map, of the places I’ve,, been. The map should be hung upstairs, it’s abit old, but you should be able to look at familiar land if we’re nearby Gregon, right?”

“,, Alright. Lead me there.” Clay hissed.

Technoblade seemed to sigh in relief as he soon started to walk towards the ladder, climbing up it before Clay and staring at the floor in slight shame. In contrast to his living room, this place was far messier. Books littered the floor, dimly lit and scattered like they were only read half-way and will get onto _soon_. Even more so, the bed hasn’t even been done yet.  
“It’s,, on the wall here somewhere.”

He grumbled, pacing rather angrily and kicking a few books over. He pointed at the map. Clay can see,, that all was white except a few places due to the snow, The town square, the cabin, there was the ends of the shore of the continent,,?  
This map is suspiciously large for personal use.

“See anything familiar?

Clay let out a soft sigh, accepting his answer at the face of facts. “No.”

“Told ya.”

…

_This is actual hell._


	4. Chapter 4

“So,,”   
Clay was already putting away the trident, their little fight being solved within minutes. Seconds. He was literally ready to kill Techno if he needed to, and now he needed to accept that Techno was likely being honest. “,,,” He looked at where the map had cut off. He didn’t, Couldn’t recognize the terrain at all. The last bits documented reading only as far as -1000. Nothing else.  
You can’t expect him to actually walk all the way there right? No way.

“I’m sorry.”  
Clay said, dropping the thing as he wrapped his face into the palms of his arm, embarrassed and angry with himself. Wanting this to be, fake- Or sorcery so bad, but it was real. It’s so so real. The more he thought of the situation, the more he ached. The gravity of this is more than he can handle, distance not being the only thing weighing down his shoulders.  
 _What will happen to Drista when he’s gone?  
What about Nick? What about Darryl?  
What about the king?_

A fur coat covered atop his back once more. “You’re forgiven. I get it.”  
The other’s eyes were sharp, yet gentle. “You can stay here and fix my statue while you think of something.”  
He patted his head, seeming to have given Clay the heavy warm coat to heal his aches.

_It’s so warm._

“Thanks.”

“It’s getting late.” Techno hesitated, keeping the arm on Clay’s messy fuzz he calls hair. “You can sleep on the couch. Keep the coat. It’ll be your blanket.”

“,,,” Clay nodded.  
His face finally crawling out of his hand, looking up at the room around him before Techno ushered him downstairs, his hands leading the lost knight down the ladder and back into the living room. Clay’s eyes following Techno who chucked another log into the fireplace.  
He said something about a log only lasts an hour, so he needed to throw every hour or so.   
“Just chuck when it’s beginning to start to sound ashy instead of crackly.”

Clay nodded again, taking a seat on the couch.  
There was no thought in his actions, he’s just looking down at the ground without word or motion. He was far away from home. Away from home. Away from family, friends, familiarity.

…

_This kid is really something. I mean, he really just had a nice conversation and then started to threaten M E with a trident?? RUDE. If he just wanted an explanation, he really didn’t need to do all t H A t._

Techno grumbled, feeling the voices that arisen in his head started to whisper and command him little things, requests he ignored as he made his way to his own bed. His legs kicked and nudged against a few of his books, falling into the soft mattress.   
He looked down at his floor, messy and filled with unused junk since he became so comfortable just living by himself and his voices.

_Messy._

_Woahh,,_

_You should clean up more often._

_Bet the floor got roaches._

Techno got up, “Okay. Okay. I’ll clean up.”  
He grunted, offended his own voices nagging him about his room just because ONE (1) intruder breathed the same air as him. Sure, he hasn’t seen anyone in what? Years? Doesn’t mean he gets to be ATTACKED like that in his own headspace.

Piling the books on one another, keeping the trash beside the door so he can just toss them into the fire, and even sweeping the room. Sweeping the trash to under his bed though, he ain’t cleaning all that. He’s just tidying the room. Leave him alone.   
His leg kicked against the books, sectioning them into piles of categories he can keep track of. Ones in different languages, ones about romance, ones about kingdoms, ones about him. He didn’t keep much of that one. After a few minutes, he kicked a book open on accident after wiping the dust off another.

A hat. Green and White stripes.   
Old and dusted, wrinkled from how long it was trapped between the pages of the old book.

“,,”  
None of the voices whispered, Techno was slow to take the hat.   
Studying the shape and whatever memories that came flooding along with it.

_Hat._

_Phil’s!!!_

_The world’s creator_

_Old friend, Old friend._

“Keep it down. He might come if you all don’t keep your voices down.” He referred to Phil, hushing the voices as they eerily answered, nothing but noise. It didn’t bother Techno, it was only natural for the dead to hover so brainlessly in the mortal realm. It wasn’t made for them.

_Philza,,_

He looked up at the map once more, “I used to travel with him a lot, huh?”

_Yes._

_We miss it_

_I want to see my house again_

_Road trip?_

_Let’s see it! Let’s see it!_

“Hm.”   
His fingers rubbed against where the map would cut off. “We could. We very much could.” A laugh emerged from his lips as he thought back to this idle old village, imagining a present that was never made to last. “It’s what he would’ve wanted, right?”

.

.

…

Early morning. Clay could barely sleep, he got stuck in a loop of thought, of George.  
Just the thought of the other no longer calling him in the early hours of the morning.  
The suggestion that the shorter monarch, unprotected, alone.  
Out of reach.

After hearing Techno climb down to the room, Clay sat up with his eyes looking up at the other in a hesitant manner after Techno made his way around and took out a chair to talk to Clay.  
“Uh hey?”

“Listen clearly and carefully. Got it?”

“What are you doing? Are you threatening me?”

“If you don’t do as I say, yes. You’ll get something from it, don’t worry about it. It’s practically nothing.”

“Sounds like more than nothing,, I’m not going to promise my life onto you.”

“I said, Don’t worry. I want you to,,”  
Techno pulled on one of his many chests, Clay didn’t feel so well about it.   
“Fix the statue. In exchange, I’ll accompany and guide you to your kingdom.”

“,,,”

“Well?”

“That’s it?”

“Do you want to offer even more things?”

“No- No. This, this is hella suspicious, you could be scheming, you could have ulterior motives. You’re a mysterious creature that has, Choked me. Didn’t flinch when I pointed a trident at you. Have more armor than me. Whisper a lot at night, and you’ve probably murdered a man in this very room!”

“And you have no proof of that.”

“The way you just answered it just makes you more suspicious! Like- Who the hell answers with ‘You have no proof. Oooh I’m so scary, give up already’ That’s you. That’s you right there.”

“You’re speaking a lot of smack for someone within impaling distance.” Techno chuckled, perhaps amused with his _spectacular_ impression that he shook his head and opened the chest to pull out some clay.  
“I still want that statue fixed. I don’t want the hard work I spent last night to be thrown away, busy calculating how many nights can I cut if we were to travel through the most efficient methods. I’ve even made on horse speeds, you’ll be happy to know I offer that I am actually interested on expanding my maps.”

“You sound like a villain.”

“You sound like you’re enjoying to be freeloading in my home.”

“Touché.” Clay sighed, grumbling as he looked into the chest. “Do I at least get some kind of breakfast?”

“Didn’t remember OSHA existed over here in little old nowhere?” Techno chuckled, “I think there’s some golden carrots in the top chest, I’ll make something and you can start working on the Phil statue.”

“I don’t know the way?”

“It’s only a straight walk, you’ll likely have some leftover clay when you’re finished. The hardest thing you’ll need to do if you’re not an artless hack is dragging the chest from here to there.”

“You’re a terrible person. I just lost my whole life and thrown into an unknown land, and you’re making me work?”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Techno turned around to look for the food, “Pray for me then, I’m sure Philza, our lord and savior will make me repent my cruel ways. Just make sure to sacrifice something, like hair, food, or even a piece of cloth.”

“I’m picking every flower you have and I will present them to Philza claiming them as mine.”

“Yeah, do that. I dare you.”

“Alright! I’ll do that!”

And so, he walked outside into the freezing cold air of like, 4° without the fur coat, a faint laugh from Techno when he heard the young lad taking a long walk back to grab the much needed fur coat.   
Huffing, he pulled the hood of it up and started to make way through the cold with a heavy chest of Clay.

.

.

Clay was still walking, dragging the chest with a huff as he can hear every snow crunch and branch that cracked underneath it’s weight. God it was so heavy. Why was clay so heavy?

“Bet it’s all the muscle I carry.”  
He laughed to himself, soon reaching the town square after the extensive spruce woods that passed him by inch by inch. He didn’t actually see any offerings, did Techno not respect his own god?  
“Heey,” he gave the statue a wave, looking up at the statue that stared at down at him. Nothing new, snow still fell on him and his hat, his wings spread out and stretched. He had arm bands, Clay didn’t actually notice that yesterday.

The statue didn’t answer, so Clay didn’t bother to continue with a clever response. “you look old.”

The trident really did leave a mark on his wing, it was high up to, the wings being almost twice the size of the god himself, “God damnit.” Is there even a way to reach up there? He has all this wet clay, maybe he can climb up with it? Or should he look for a ladder for himself?

Well. He can either do that or just climb Phil.   
If he’s such a nice god, he’ll let the guy climb on his back right,, ?

.

.

.

FUCK- FUCK-  
OKAY. OKAY.

He winced and stabilized himself, his left foot on Phil’s right arm, the other on Phil’s left. His hands holding tight to Phi’s face, a single mush of clay in his hand that he stuffed into the cracks on the wing. His hands shaking, and just trying to create the general shape of it.   
Never did he thought standing on a god would be so,, SLIPPERY.

Even Nick was able to balance him properly, even better than this winged ruler.

At least he can probably get this finished. The crack wasn’t that bad, he can fix this. He can fix it-

THERE! Not as delicate- But with his thumb, it _looked_ like it was part of the wing, kind of? He probably needed more Clay. Clay definitely needs more clay.

Slowly taking his foot off the arms, he let go of Phil’s handsome face and jumped down, landing his jump and looking back up to see the wing once more. It looked,, close. Not professional, but close. He needed just a bit of clay in the back though, and probably some way to sculpt the back of it? He can’t really reach there without further disrespecting such an old and valuable figure?

And where was Techno with his breakfast already? Clay didn’t keep of time, but he’s fucking sure that it’s already been more than two hours since he’s last left Techno’s old and dumb cottage.   
Maybe he should call it a day now? Maybe he shouldn’t do all this dumb work if he’s going to leave this place anyways? I mean, will Techno notice? If he just came back, clay bag and all proclaiming his work was done?

_Was he going to be that mean?_

He thought for a second.   
He’ll keep on working for him then, he’ll try to figure something out.  
Just for Techno.

…

Techno lazed as he pulled out about a stack of golden carrots, stuffing them into a small bag along with what seemed to be old and smaller winter clothes for Clay to wear. He sighed to himself, wishing there was an easier way to bring things, well- More than just his ender chest.   
Food, Torches,, err, Sword would be useful for the knight he supposed, Techno would keep the trident.  
Err.   
Techno guesses he can trust Clay with one of his lesser powerful crossbows,,?  
And then, he’ll bring the axe and the bed sheets, in charge of creating a temporary tent for every time they need to camp down while on their way.

They’ll travel on horses, reaching about 200 blocks per day, about 2 days before they’ll reach the shores of the Antarctic, and then they could create a portal to the nether-

_BORING_

_Snores_

_Dude, stop thinking you’re hurting my brain_

_I didn’t die just to hear all this_

_Just go with the flow man, you’ll just stress yourself._

He grunted, forgetting that these voices were there for a second. Just for a second.  
He sighed. “Alright, let’s bring him his things and just roll with it. He should be able to keep up, think he’ll like travelling long distances and minor terrorism?”

_Nope._

_Not for a second_

_Yes, I was sarcastic._

_Hopefully?_

_No. probably not._

“An amazing crowd, as always.” He rolled his eyes, getting up and towing the two duffel bags, made to last them for the rest of the trip and some more. “He better not be fucking up Phil’s statue.”

…

“Aren’t you glad?”  
He asked the statue, “You look honestly great!” He laughed rather triumphantly, “I mean, who wouldn’t be lucky to be fixed by an absolute genius like me?!”

He was referring to the fact he figured out his little dilemma on how to fix Philza when he’s so high off the ground, his solution? Breaking off sticks from trees, getting some string from cobwebs in the abandoned houses, and creating some throw-able ladders. That he could swing onto Phil. And stabilize by tying knots into him.

He is so so so smart, he has been on an intelligence high from the miraculous idea alone and he’s continuing to work on the sculpture with a humored laugh at his genius. He was actually too busy to notice that Techno was walking up the pathway, his eyes still focused on the task at hand as he perfected the craft in front of him.

He should be a sculptor later, when he can finally come home to,,   
He shook his head, pushing the thought away.

“Clay!”

Techno called, which caught the attention of Clay pretty quickly, “Hey!”  
He waved, his hands still holding onto the ladder he made. “Pretty clever right?!”

“Yeah! I have your food!”

“Great! I’m almost finished! I just need to smooth this a little more!”  
Clay yelled back, doing as he said before jumping down and landing on his two feet, “Ta-da.” He smiled his arms open to the other with a snarky grin. He started to make way to Techno, “What’cha got there?”

“We’re leaving. Your tools, armor, and food for,, about 10 days.”  
Techno grinned. “This one’s for you, I’m sure you’ll do okay.” His hand almost slammed something down on Clay’s head, messing his blonde locks with the green and white hat.

**“Let’s go.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it when i write dialougue of dumbasses being dumbasses together <3


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re kidding me.”  
Clay retorted, staring at the other with the bag nestled into the coat Techno had given him. “This quick? But why?”

“Saves time, and luckily for you, I’ve been interested in,, expanding my maps mayhaps. It was a little thing me and Phil did in our days, this place wasn’t always a burnt up ghost town.” _Burnt? I couldn’t tell with all the snow around here._

“Oh? So you _aren’t_ helping me out of the kindness of your heart?”

“That’s a bold assumption? And here I was going to provide you a ride on my prized horse.”

“Alright, alright. Your good pal Phil here’s been fixed by the way, fixed his wing eh?”

“Uhh,,” Techno took a second to examine, his face forming to one of unsure than great pleasure at his master craftsmanship. “Well, you forgot a few cracks, but it’ll definitely last a few winters or so.”

Clay frowned, “Thanks.”

“You did a good job. Thank you Clay.” _  
Oh._

“Oh uh- Yeah! You’re welcome, you see the rope ladder? I made that since the statue is tall and stuff. Pretty smart, ehy?”

“Yeah, Yeah it is. Thank you Clay.” Techno only patted him on the head once more

Clay couldn’t tell why, or even say why. But he felt, nice. He doesn’t get compliments often,, maybe that’s why, his one compliment, ‘A good job.’  
He skipped along with Techno, almost bubbly, “So where’s the horses, oh great Technology Sword? Eh?”

“Don’t ever call me that, and they’re not far, they’re leashed nearby my house. We should be able to leave the clay in front of my house, go on our respective horses, and walk a few days, nights ‘till we meet shore.”

Clay paid only half as much attention to that as he should, carrying a half-filled chest of clay and a bag of his supplies for the few days is no easy feat. His stomach growling as he was reminded of his promised lunch, he seemed to grin bashfully. “Uh, Food?”

“Golden carrots. It’s in your bag.”

Unzipping and digging through it, sure enough, there’s carrots. What did he expect from a literal pig on 2 legs? Steak? Pork chops? Chicken, maybe? “Is there,, nothing else?” Clay asked, walking with Techno with a heavy breath and a frown on his face at the gold that reflected him back.

“Do you want food that doesn’t spoil after 10 days?”

“I’d prefer,, steak?”

“We are not getting steak.”

“Oh c’mon, I fixed your statue.”

“And I’m taking you on a 10 day journey with my resources, AFTER you threatened my life with a trident whilst you continued to scream monster at my face. Just try some.”

“,,,” Clay frowned, his head hung low as he rolled his eyes. Though he guessed the carrot incased in gold would probably taste like ass, like any golden incased thing since gold isn’t usually edible, he sighed and took a bite. Which took him a second to process, he felt like a bunny, sure.  
But it wasn’t,, bad.  
“Oh.”

“See? Good boy.”

“Oh shut up, It’s my only option- just- Go show me where the horses,-“

“Alright alright!” He chuckled, luckily not noticing the bashful nature Clay was bringing out, the walk continuing on with a few short jabs at each other where one or the other poked fun at the opposite. It was,, interesting. Clay was honestly just relieved that their journey was starting now I guess. He’ll be back in Gregon in, according to his furry travelling companions, in 3 or 4 days. That’s like, half a week!

_And with half a week only passing, George, Darryl and Nick won’t need to worry so much, they’ll know I’m okay! And they won’t need to tell any of my friends about it, they won’t need to panic, and with the gold that I may or may not have stolen, I don’t necessarily need to be a guard really. I’ll still be a guard- But the gold would give him the option to, y’know?_

.

.

…

“Nick- NICK!”  
George huffed, trying to wake the guard that laid so comfortably in his tent. “Wake up already, we need to go on scout! You’re not at all worried about your missing friend?” He hated this job, he’s a monarch! A prince, and yet, he needed to notify his own men in their tents to go look for Clay. Though, it wasn’t like he wasn’t the one to put the order out. After a few minutes, Nick had run to go look for Clay in the direction Clay was pointing at.   
After that wasn’t successful, George ordered another few soldiers to help.

And another 5.

And another 10.

And another 20.

He even sent out a whole cavalry.  
The news of Clay has spread, and once it hit night 2 of his disappearance, the kingdom had posters of his face and name from every crook and cranny, any small rural village and every big and noble town. Every peasant and every nobleman would hear about the missing royal guard, and though the cause of his disappearance isn’t known to the public, it’s been eating up the king since the news became public.

Actually,  
Everyone’s been being eaten up, more for some and less for the rest. Darryl has retreated to his library, a local nobleman has been leaving food for Darryl to eat in front of his library, Nicholas, being a fellow guard has followed The king’s search party, walking into the deep forests that covered the land.  
Just, not as enthusiastically or desperately as George.   
Or anyone honestly, He’s felt like a whole new person.

He’s been quiet. Apathetic. The smell of his breath caused George to pinch his nose and curse at the soldier. “Drunk on the job? It’s fucking noon! Get your lazy butt and go help look for your friend!”  
George doesn’t know how to deal with this asshole. Sheesh.

“,,,”  
Nick looked up at George, “No.”  
He said to the monarch. The man in power. The guy who pays him. His employer.  
 _THE FUCKING AUDACITY-_

“I’m your king.”

“You have about 40 other men on the job for your prescious knight. Go make them look for him.”

“I might need 41 men to look through the whole forest, Nick. Drunk or not, we need to recover him, if you don’t remember, he has a little sister and his parents at home. Olivia is missing her sweet older brother?” George said, his hand shaking his soldier up as he looked at him so, so blankly.

“You’re such a piece of shit.”

“What?”

“Whatever, forget I said that. Let’s just do as you say, which search group do I need to help?”   
Nick shook off his thoughts, his whiskey causing him to slur ever so slightly.

“No. Tell me. Clay’s not here, might as well tell me since Darryl’s locked himself up in his library.”

“,,,”  
Nick sighed, “I can’t tell with you. I can’t tell anything with you. Do you only care about us when we’re not here to serve you?”

“No?”

“Then why are you suddenly talking about Clay like he’s been YOUR childhood best friend? Why are you going out of your way to look for him like he’s your life and death? We haven’t even been enlisted as your guard for long, you don’t know him.”

“He’s still my guard. So are you.”

“That’s my point. We’re just your guards, we live and die by your command. Not the other way around, you treat us like stepping stools and now you’re turning around and pretending like Clay is such an important person to you.”

“No,,? I care about him as much as you do. He’s my friend-“

“He’s not. You two aren’t friends. Sure we talk and hang out with each other, but tell me one time you’ve asked for our well-being. Our time outside of training. Outside of the barracks and outside of just our jobs. Tell me how him disappearing affects you and your monarchy?”

“Nick, Enough-“

“No! He’s fucking gone. And you’re using my murder to seem like a kind person! You didn’t care about him, you don’t care about me, we are not friends and we never were. You two aren’t either, you never cared about us, you never cared about him,,”

“,,,”   
George’s shoulders slumped, Nick was slurring. He stepped a bit closer, crawling into the tent while Nick stepped back, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as George studied the soldier’s expression.

“You two are my friends. Guards or not, I’m sorry I’m not,, the most affectionate person. But I do care about you, I care about you two a lot.” George answered, holding his hand. “We’re going to find him. He’s not dead.”

Nick almost fell apart into tears, his hand gripped tightly as he sobbed pitifully. He lost HIS childhood best friend, George, ever patient and calm, let the other cry more and more. It was no secret that Nick had certain morals about the monarchy that George came and hailed from, George has,, dabbled in the thoughts of his men being mere pawns to the kingdom.  
He’s not wrong, but George has never liked that.  
He wishes he could prove Nick wrong.

“,,, Would you do all this too? If I was the one who flew?”

“No. I’d let you starve in the middle of nowhere.” George said sarcastically, “Of course I’d do the same, I care about you two.”

“,,,” Nick still had a few more thoughts in his head. George sighed and pulled the other close, their foreheads touching. He can’t read minds, but he can try and get this man to spill more thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” George asked of Nick. The man only replied with, “You’ve just,, never been this open.”

George seemed to quiet down, biting on his lip as he thought of something. “Maybe we just, never really had a moment to ourselves. I don’t think I’ve ever talked like this with,, anyone.”

“This? This is the most non-intimate conversation I’ve ever had.” The drunk one chuckled, tears pricking his eyes and yet he was still making fun of the monarch for being terrible at talking. “You pulled my head for a bump and held my hand like a natural,, stop lying. You play sympathy games all the time as a king.”

“I don’t. I don’t even do that many public meetings as a king,, I’ve never had this kind of conversations with Clay, Darryl, or,, anyone.” George chuckled, but Nick’s never changes. It just stays on him, George couldn’t tell what it meant, what he was thinking. _Did I say something weird?_

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

_What?_

“There’s always something that leads to a kiss, talking.”  
Nick pointed out, “You talk to them.”  
“You tell them how you feel, and then you kiss.”

George’s face heated slightly. “,, No?”

“Explains it. You’ve never talked to someone eye to eye, have you?” He chuckled, “For a King, you’re not that commanding.” He ran his free hand down the other’s cheek, why is this suddenly about him?

“You’re deflecting the conversation.”

“George, you don’t need to have a talk about Clay. We need to talk about this.”   
He’s rubbing his thumb on George’s hand, George only realized now that the two were so so close. Nick’s eyes ravaged him, his breath swallowed as George can feel the tension only rise with Nick pushing to continue the conversation about George’s relationships.  
“Do you want to talk to me like this?”

George can feel the other lean as their noses rubbed against each other.   
“I can hear your heart beat. It’s nice.”

His breath hitched, his cheeks reddened even more.  
“Are you squirming? You look like you’re going to burst.”

Why is he feeling like this?   
“You’re so weak, George.”

“You too, Nick.”  
That was all he could conjure up, all he can think of as he pulled away slightly from the other.  
Nick didn’t move, he just hovered inches from his face. Their bodies at a constant tug and pull like magnets. George was starting to sweat.  
“What’s so wrong with never having been kissed?”

“Means you’ll never want to kiss me.”

“,,”  
Nick closed the distance, George leaned in. He felt like melting away at the hands of Nick, the rubbing on his thumb began to rub at his neck. Their lips never touching as George’s brain felt like mush from all this. Or was it his heart? He can’t tell. He can’t tell when Nick’s on him like this. He’s actually aching.

“You’re so slow to catch on.”  
He tightened his grip on George’s hands, George could only rise up and push the boy away. Breaking the eye contact with a simple squeeze as George pretended like the surrounding around him start to disappear while Nick began to undo his arms. Taking him apart piece by piece.  
“Come by my tent again at noon. I’m making you wait.”

Fuck.  
George didn’t dare open his eyes, but the beating heart that dripped like hot wax whined at his words.

“You deserve it.”  
Nick pecked his forehead. “I’m going. Use my tent as you wish, Goggy. You seem like you’ll need it.” He chuckled, his calloused hands running through the royal’s hair with grace as George can hear his footsteps rummage through the grass, the clinking of metal and murmurs of soldiers signaling his leave to some of the other’s surprise.

George was now alone in Nick’s tent.

On Nick’s bed.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

…

Through their little walk, the two reached their stable in a short few minutes, Clay’s fluster of comments came almost flooding out of his mouth at the sight of Techno’s stable. Eyes widening with excitement, he whipped around and opened his mouth.  
“Woahh- How many horses are there?!”

“What are all their names?”

“No way they’re all fast.”

“You, you bred them all yourself?!”

“Where THE FUCK did you get all these horses?”

“No. These aren’t your horses- “

“This is, Insane. Wow. This is amazing, this is basically impossible.”

“How,, how long have you been breeding horses? Wait- how old ARE you?”

Somehow Techno didn’t seem too bothered by the barrage of questions, he actually tuned them easily with the voices in his head that only melted with the other’s questions. His simple answer to all of them is, “Your horse is over there. And one at a time, I can’t answer all of them, Clay.”  
He said, pulling another out of its cage, feeding it some wheat he grabbed. “That one shouldn’t be too much of a hassle for you to ride. Just grab a leash from the chest though, I didn’t give you one in the bag.”

“Well, uh- Thanks!”

“No problem.”  
Saddling in his materials, Techno hopped on and soon got around towards Clay. Who had prior training on horse-riding of course, he was a knight! Techno smiled at the sight of the young lad hop on, eyes stuck on the other as he watched the horse warmed up to Clay, how Clay would whisper sweetly,, at a horse. “shush,, it’s okay- It’s okay- “Clay said under his breath, not realizing of Techno orbs looking at Clay.

“You done there, Knight in shining armor?”

“Oh. Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“C’mon.” Techno gestured towards the exit, “We should head South east. You can tell directions right?”

“Of course.”  
Clay said, following behind as they began their ride down south. The soft fall of snow only causing Clay a shiver now, Techno’s noticed actually. It’s amazing to see how fast he’s adapted to the climate around them, it took Techno years getting used to the cold arctic, and with his thick and heavy red coat over his back, did he ever get used to it? He wasn’t sure.

The trail, as Techno remembered, was supposed to be long and stretch for acres, I mean. His family traveled the arctic for days, there was no bit of land undiscovered by them, Philza made sure. So you could understand the slight confusion when he stopped at a dead end so early in their trip.

“What is it?”  
Clay asked, his boredom of travelling on horse letting him catch the slightest change in Techno’s expressions. Techno grunted, “Nothing. Let’s continue. You got any stories about Gregon?”  
Techno deflected.

“Well,, I guess I got some. First, we don’t really have winter. And probably will never be this heavy.”

“Heh. You like it?”

“Fuck no.” Clay chuckled, taking off Philza’s hat from his head as he shook off the snow that stuck to his messy short hair. “It’s fucking freezing! Talk about terrible climate!” Huffing as he placed it back on.

“Pff- woow, so inconsiderate to the natives here, are you Clay?”

“What?! It’s true!” Clay smiled, “I bet anything you drink outside freezes!”

“Not everything.” Techno may have reached out a flask from his pocket. It wasn’t filled with hard liquor or anything,, Okay maybe some vodka. Alcohol helps regulate the human body, so bringing some along for the road isn’t bad.

“No way. You don’t seem like the type to drink.”

“And you don’t seem like the type to be dumb enough to throw a trident and riptide my way about a thousand blocks away from home.”

“Ehy- Ehy- Low blow.” Clay squinted at Techno, “That’s just cheating!”

“Who says we’re even playing a game?!”

“Says me!” Clay moved his horse closer to Techno, just to bump the other person.

“Ow! Watch it!” Techno laughed, grabbing onto Clay’s leash, the horses slowed down as the two were now inches from each other.

“Let go of my leash.” Clay leaned, tugging at the leash in techno’s hand.

“Make me.”

“OH I WILL!”  
Clay began to tug at Techno’s cape, the other’s eyes widening as he let go, balancing him and his horse. “CLAAAYYY! - “He yelled, falling off the horse and falling into the thick snow below him. Clay, panicking, whipped at the horse, “GO GO GO GO! - “Clay was fucking hysterical, too afraid to look behind if Techno has gotten up or not.

But from the crunch of Snow that sounded heavy against the ground, Techno has.  
“Why you,,” Clay can faintly hear as he slowed down to meet Techno face to face, the other clearly fuming despite the pleasing smile on his face. “You ass.”

“I’m riding a horse sadly, not a donkey.”  
Clay wittily answered though Techno still chuckled, pissed off.  
“You’re not going to kill me for that, right?”

“Would I?” Techno cooed, “Now, why in heavens would I do that? Just don’t eat anything I give you for the rest of the trip.”

“Wow. Assuring.”  
Clay chuckled, watching as even in the strong winters, the snow was still colored a pretty orange tint as the sun began to fall, _we’ve been walking for a while huh?  
_ Clay seemed to look to Techno for instructions, their rides still continuing a few steps ahead as the other began to speak. “We should rest then. I’ll set up for camp, you should make a campfire for us.”  
Techno spoke rather calmly. Getting off his horse and leashing the dear thing near a tree, unpacking the necessary materials for the tent.

“Aye aye, captain.”  
Clay didn’t object, though, unless Techno gave him an axe in the bag, he couldn’t get firewood, just branches.  
As the knight looked inside his bag, he piped up to Techno about supplies. “I don’t get an axe?”

“There’s a bit of iron in your bags is there not? Just get a stick and make an axe. Thought you were smarter than this.”  
Techno brushed the other off, punching in the foundations of the tent down on the ground with a busy huff. Clay seems to often forget that Techno is mean at times, sighing as he walked towards some trees, grabbing a strong stick and, with the crafting table, he made a handy wood.

He uses the stick to break the bigger sticks growing from the ground. >:)

After a minute of his attempts, god did Clay learn that he is fucking weak in this weather. Everytime he bent over, he can feel a bit of his skin touch against his cold and snow covered clothes, and on rare occasions, he’d feel snow on his skin.

Atleast he got to chop _one_ tree down, the easier part was just cutting it into smaller pieces and rolling them into their camp grounds. One, Two, Three, Four.  
 _That should be enough._

With that, he surrounded the wood with some rocks, he knew how to light a fire thankfully, it was actually a tradition back home for him and Olivia to do rock-paper-scissors on who has to light the living room fire, since the loser would have soot all over their hands. They’d never really heighten the stakes since food was hard to come by, and the little time Clay had from knight training would take away from whatever quality family bonding time the two would want to have.

Family time? Wanting to actually get along with his younger sibling? What is this, a Christmas movie?  
Well, it wasn’t like he grew up hating his sister despite their arguments. They only really had each other at home.

“Oh, great! You finished the fire.”  
Techno smiled, his hand patting the hat on top of the other. Fuck, Clay must’ve spaced out while lighting the fire. “Yeah, You’re welcome.” He winked, getting up and looking at Techno with a smirk.

The other smiled back at him, “Good boy.”

 _Ba-dump_.

“The tent is done, but I’m assuming you’re not up to sleep yet?”

“Y-Yeah! Actually, I’d, Y’know, like something else than carrots?” Clay coughed, looking away as he moved further from Techno, his hand over his chest.

“Well,, We have a campfire, some alcohol, and a tent. How about I hunt some meat and you stay back here and warm up? Then, we’ll cook and talk more about our trip. Sound good?”

“Uh- Yeah!”  
Clay nodded, biting down his lip. “I’ll keep the fire warm” He looked away, Techno just gave a chuckle and left Clay to stew in his own nervousness and psyche.

God he hates it here. He absolutely despises it here. He can’t tell why he’s growing flustered by the large, beastly male. His hands pulling the Philza hat over his reddened face. _Why did Techno just?? Say Good boy? Why is Clay sweaty? Why has this happed TWICE now?_

Clay felt the temperature drop as the moon began to rise up and into its spot, the ash and smoke float up to the sky, Clay pulled a sizeable log to sit down on, his eyes staring into the fire and considering about the growing feelings he’s been experiencing. There’s the obvious one, the sudden rise he feels in his chest when Techno would call him a good boy.  
The feeling of his rough and calloused hands on his shoulders. And he can’t forget their talks, how Techno words flew through the air and into Clay’s ears.

He’s not used to things like this.  
He’s not used to the touch, the sensitivity.  
The laughing. The talks.  
The compliments.  
He’s not used to, someone talking to him like this?

No. That can’t be.  
That really can’t be, he’s promised himself to the king.  
Well, sort of. It’s more of he’s secretly promised himself to the king. The romance never got to bloom, no matter how close they got. But how is Clay to think it was any different with Techno?  
Actually, was Techno any different than the monarch on emotions? Was he going to be emotionally unavailable as well? Disappear into the crown room and to command him to leave? Tell him to go bother other people?  
He just gave Clay a cute nickname. That’s all.

  
_I need to stop liking people who give me some attention._

.

.

Clay rubbed his hands as he began to bite down on the golden carrot. Techno’s taking an oddly long time, not like Clay cares about him. He’ll just eat without him, feed the horses and maybe even sleep if that dumb pig doesn’t come back with his dinner.

“God,, Yeah, next time, we won’t hunt dinner at night.”  
Techno huffed, throwing a whole dead deer down onto the ground, his red coat barely looking stained before looking down at Clay. “I’ll prepare the thing, you found anything while I was gone?”  
Techno asked, to which Clay shrugged off with a simple, “No.”

After pulling out two prime meats, he placed it nearby the camp fire to cook, the ashy taste of dark oak burning into its juices, Clay can feel his stomach grumble.

“Looks that good?”

“I’ve eaten nothing but carrots. Leave me alone.” Clay rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands together, though Techno seemed to grunt. “That’s not how you warm your hands. Here.”  
Before Clay can even yell, Techno grabbed onto both of his hands, cupping it and huffing hot breath into it, rubbing it together, harshly to add.  
“You do realize we have a fire right,,?”  
Clay coughed out, the blood rushing to his cheeks might be mistaken as hypothermia if Techno was oblivious.

“Doesn’t mean you won’t lose your hands while riding my horse.” Techno said, his hand continuing to rub it in his own.

Clay scoffed, “Yeah, right. Just like how you’ll tell me how this Philza guy is your old lover or something.:

“He was my dad.”

_“Oh.”_

Techno seemed to laugh, his face mixed with confusion and amusement as Clay seemed to stiffen with embarrassment. “Well! - You didn’t tell me HE way your dad?!” His only defense, becoming blushed and nervous as he felt Techno press his face into his shoulder, laughing even more.

“God you’re _Insufferable_.” Clay mumbled.

“I mean- I can tell you more about him? If that’s what you really want?”

“No- it’s fine.” Clay shifted, Techno went and pushed some hair behind his ear, “You’re wearing his hat, c’mon. You just asked about him earlier.”

“,, if. If I ask about him, we won’t talk about what happened earlier?”

“Promise.”  
Techno nodded, ready to tell long and far about Phil. As much as he was dad to Techno, he was also just Phil to him, maybe since Phil found Techno so young. “Philza Minecraft is a god amongst these lands, creator of the world. But he’s also more known for existing out of pure will, he was never meant to exist, you could say. Something about it was only time before someone or something like him would exist.”

Clay stayed quiet, his eyes stuck on Techno. “He started by creating water, using every blue in his clothes to create the waves and the tides, leaving only white stripes in its place. Only having two small blue drops left, he used them for eyes. When creating land, he got frustrated when making the dessert, he felt loving when creating the flowers and the forests, he felt lucky when he created the badlands, he felt adventurous whilst he built the savannah, he felt tired when creating the arctic and when he started to miss the ocean, it created the beaches and shores.”

“When he finally finished creating the land, he found life blooming in the sea. He felt jealous, the ocean grew so beautiful, and yet the lands looked deserted and alone. And so, he created mobs, Zombies, skeletons, as well as creepers to add the world it’s eccentricities.”  
Clay seemed enamored with Techno’s way of words, it sounded so,, mythical. Like a fairy tale of a man that formed so vividly in his head. “That’s your dad?”

“Yep. He told me, I think, he never created life, nor did he ever meant for life to walk amongst his creations. Someone just, suddenly came to be in this world as well, multiple people did, but was nothing like Philza. They couldn’t fly, couldn’t create a block out of will, nor could they stop or continue time. However, they could walk, they could break, and they were many. Many that would spread amongst the world, inhabiting different lands that Phil had created, exploring the rich lives that many of his creations created for themselves.”

Clay quieted, though, he tilted his head, he wanted to ask a question. Was that,, his ancestors?

“Seeing the world overrun and overtaken, he decided to turn his head elsewhere, look away and to run from the swarm of them who took and destroyed.”

Clay frowned.

“He created the nether, originally a place he would use to throw away the ideas that he never used, now his escape from the world. But when he ran inside, he only found that it was already explored. It was looked through, pillaged, searched through. The once chaotic yet calming dimension, tainted with people.”

“Yet,, he heard a cry. From beyond the horizon, from beyond the castle walls and nether trees. He found me. A lone child or something, I had lost my parents to piglins. For once, he didn’t hate the people, he didn’t grow spite. He just saw me.”

Clay leaned in, his attentive eyes reading Techno’s eyes who started to well up with,, tears? “You ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just- He’s whispering so many things right now.” He rubbed his face, trying to hold in his sobs.

…

_Aw, did you really need to tell him?_

“Of course I did- “Techno mumbled, “It’s- It’s hard to explain,, but I hear voices. I hear the voices of the dead.” Techno explained, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was the reason he didn’t go crazy in that cabin of his.

“,, oh.”

“Yeah. But- Well, - “

_You’re doing great, mate. Here, I’ll continue where I left off?  
When I saw you as a child, I felt the overwhelming feeling to help you. To protect you. Not once did it hit me you were the ones who,, destroyed my world-_

Techno shooed Phil a bit, his hands rubbing the bridge on his nose. “I’m the son of a god. Yeah, adopted. Though it’s pretty obvious since he had blonde hair and I was brunet.”

“Your hair’s pink now.”

“Pig curse, but that’s from like- when I was,, 15? I was stuck as a pig-like beast for days until Phil gave me the ability to shapeshift into a human every so often,,” Techno mumbled.  
 _If I didn’t, you wouldn’t have stopped crying no matter how many times I told you, you looked fine!_

Techno sighed, hearing every word Phil said with a tint of regret and amusement. “There. Anything else you want to know about my old man?”

“So- He’s like- here right now with us?”

“Pretty much. He’s been floating, hovering over my shoulder for a few years now.”

“Wow, that’s- “Clay paused, thinking before asking something. “Can you read me more,, stories?”

_He likes your stories!_

“Oh- Uh- Sure. But, why?” Techno asked, tilting his head at Clay as he watched the other scramble for words, stuttering with his answer, “j-Just because I want to hear more. You have, a really good way of telling them.” Clay answered confidently, puffing his chest and sitting up straight at Techno.

_Well- You want to tell him more about me or? -_

“I’ll do it. Here, I’ll tell you a different tale, okay?” He awaited Clay’s approval, resting his back and shifting in his seat. It was going to be long, a bit convoluted, but he hoped Clay would Atleast get some entertainment out of Techno’s long and mythical tales.

“Ready.”

.

.

_Long ago,_

_There lived a kingdom of ice and winter.  
It was a prosperous one, despite the climate and the cold, it’s villagers were successful and able to feast with their cups filled with wine every night. It’s king was of an old man, with his three sons._

_One was the Scholar, bright and reserved. He was next in line for the throne._

_One was the Musician, despite his interest in music and carefree nature, he would often dream of the kingdom to himself._

_The youngest, was the Warrior. Prideful and ambitious, he fooled himself into believing that the rightful king would be hm._

_As many times as the Scholar would ask to receive the blessing to start the coronation, one of his younger siblings would refute or plead for him to await another day, another week or another winter before he was to be coroneted. And over and over again, the scholar would agree, he would give in to the youth’s desires and to wait for his time to be king._

_The king grew older and older. It was only time before the king demanded for the coronation to take place. If the Scholar did not step up, he would have the Musician would. And if the Musician would not, then the Warrior would._

_And if no one able step up, they will tear the kingdom before anyone else could, threatened the king._

_No matter what the Scholar pleaded, he listened to his younger siblings wishes and followed them well. Only to finally learn what the younger ones were making him wait for. They disappeared with the king’s crown, the old man far too weak to fend off against the siblings.  
As if the king had said himself, if no one is able to step up and become king._

_The kingdom was torn down by them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: Sometimes i can even hear him
> 
> Philza, a ghost: Gay gay gay homosexual gay
> 
> Also im THIS close to write about goggy only fans, i am so tempted to. Weston fucking did this by dropping a FUCKING BOP IM SO PISSED AGHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> sorry for taking awhile to update, i finally remembered my ao3 password <3


End file.
